moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Garion Magnus
Lord Garion Magnus "The Fun is in not knowing right? For what is the fun in making a bet when you already know the outcome?" Garion Riven Magnus is a loyal Knight and Soldier of The Grand Alliance and The 103rd Infantry Legion. Garion does not seem to be the "Soldier" type given his appearance. He is slender and always wears glasses. He seems to be a person that would stay at home with a book or perhaps tinker with an alchemy set. He is known by many as a survivor of The Dance of the Dead. His most prestigious title is that of Baron, a title given to him for his acts of valor in service to the Crown and Count Nathul Furlbrow. Physical Description Garion is rather tall for a Human coming in at 6' 4" almost 6' 5". As said, Garion dose not look like the "Soldier" type given his slender physique, though his face says otherwise holding a number of notable scars. #First scar being one on his lower lip on the far right kind of small. #Another on his right cheek coming from his nose all the way to the end of his right cheek #A scar on his lower left eye rather small. #Not really scars but on his lower left eye where number three was their is a bit of old blunt Bite marks : Garion has long, sandy blonde hair with a soul patch. Streaks of gray hair run throughout his thick head of hair due to stress and gray hair running in his family. Garion's right eye is as bright green as a sun touched emerald, while his left eye is a milky white and stricken with blindness due to burns. His face is a bit boyish and underdeveloped as he if had the face of a sixteen year old boy. Garion can always be seen wearing a pair of round spectacles. Childhood 600 K.C - 613 K.C Garion was born on April 5th 600 K.C. He was born in Eastern Lordaeron in a city called Tyr's Hand and was raised by a Man named Garus Magnus and a Woman named Jaine Harvey. Garion was not the first he had an older Half-Brother named Carver Harvey and an older sister named Sohpia Magnus. None of them ever really gotten along but they stayed out of trouble for the most part till later then Garion was a little older. By the age of 8 Garion and his half-brother started getting into fight with Carver being 15 at the time and Garion being 8 it's clear who wins the fights but Garion tried to keep with himself and no one else. He never really liked being a social person and when he was talking with people he would stutter a lot. At the age of 12 Garion was pretty much still the same person as he was when he was 8. His father took him in as his Squire. Garion was training to become a Knight of the Silver Hand. However Garion showed no real promise he never had faith in himself and what he did nor did he really liked himself either so he never had the mindset to be a Paladin. At this time the mental disorders that run in his family started to kick in such as schizophrenia and Dissociative identity disorder. Being the same as he was he never talked to anyone about it hes always kept his quote on quote "Other side" of him bottled up and did a pretty good job at it. Garion had his duties that he needed washing his father's armor, his horse and praying in the Church and spent most of his days praying and meditating. After months of doing that Garion met his true calling when a couple of mages from Dalaran visited doing magic tricks. Garion loved seeing them at work and afterwards asked them if he could learn such things. They told him to ask his Father about going to Dalaran. Garion asked his father about it later that night when they were eating dinner. He said no and it was very foolish of him to think such a thing. But being close to a teenager Garion could care less what he thought. The mages gave Garion some books about Magic and the known history of magic at the time and knew what he was going to be doing for the rest of his life and he kept the hole thing a secret and would sometimes get some books on certain schools of magic. Garion was 13 when Prince Arthas Menethil,Crown Prince of Lordaeron returned home to Lordaeron and killed his father, King Terenas Menethil II . At that point Tyr's Hand stayed safe for a couple of months till it was attacked by Undead. Garion then left Tyr's Hand when it was attacked. He thought his Mother and Father and everyone else died given the amount of dead bodies were around. A few ghouls went around him as they were getting ready to attack thinking Garion was about to die he made his peace as he started to pray a little when a Human Soldier came in and attacked the ghouls. He ran and ran and ran and after a few days he found a ship that was heading to The Kingdom of Stormwind where he started his new life. Early Life in Stormwind 613 K.C - 618 K.C Garion was 14 by the time he made it to Stormwind...he spent his birthday alone, scared and sad. Everything he as ever known was gone. He spent most of his time all around Stormwind begging for food. Garion felt bad for what he did leaving his mother and father for dead. He just was sad for a few years then at 15 he had his first what you can call a romantic partner for a little bit. She was homeless just as Garion was and they mostly just went around Stormwind begging and mostly at Night stealing from the noblemen and women mostly food, trinkets and maybe some wine. They were with each other for a few months till she went away never to be seen again. More is coming)) Category:Lordaeron Human